Unexplained
by Garowyn
Summary: Joey finds himself in a world where all he knew to be real is not what it seems. Seto, his best friend? Yami Bakura, King? Mokuba engaged to Serenity? Marik, a thief, with a winged horse?


**A/N: I don't own YGO.**

* * *

Part I

Joey Wheeler, 15, resident of Domino City, was walking along the streets at night. It was a lonely and dark area so cars were not frequent at least not around this time. He had a curfew but he was home alone, with Serenity sleeping over at Tea's and other family gone on a trip. Joey had decided to explore this side of the city, bored with video games. "Gee, it's getting awfully dark!" Joey remarked as he paused in mid-step and glanced around. "I should go home." He walked on ahead, knowing the bus stop was not too far.

Suddenly, Joey disappeared from sight. "AAAHHH!" He fell down a manhole, landing hard on the cement. It was not a far drop so he was fine physically save for a bruised bottom. "I fell into the sewage pipes!" Joey groaned and lifted his eyes to the heavens. "This stinks! Literally!" Joey spat out angrily. He got to his feet and looked above again. "I can't go back that way! No ladder. What luck! I had better walk along here till I find one." The teen muttered and began to tread carefully down the large sewage tunnel, hoping all the stories about large parrots and alligators were not true. There was no object around, not one that he could see, that he could use as a weapon.

Finally he came across a ladder leading to a closed manhole. Actually, he bumped into it. He pushed against the lid and it was moved aside. Pulling himself out, not bothering to look at his new surroundings, Joey climbed to his feet and brushed himself off. "Man, I've gotta take a bath now!" He looked up and gawked at what his eyes beheld.

It was daytime, about morning. "I wasn't in there all night, was I?" He asked himself and walked unsteadily, not really knowing where he was going. White sneakers brushed against the small pebbles on the roadway as the confused teen grumbled about imagining things. "Maybe I'm dreaming, maybe I—YEE!" A black Porsche came zooming around the corner and stopped inches away from Joey. "Hey, watch where ya going, ya jerk!" Joey shouted. He looked to see who the driver was. It was none other than Seto Kaiba. "Hey—when did you get a car?"

"Hiya, old buddy!" Kaiba pulled off his tinted sunglasses. He was dressed in slightly baggy blue jeans, a black muscle shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a black jacket with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the back and front. A silver chain was around his neck and the tip of the tail of the BEWD tattoo was visible on his neck, stretching down underneath his shirt. "Hop in." He smirked, hoping Joey was impressed with his fourth new car. The first one had some paint scratched off, the second with a bent fender, and the third had gotten rained on. Clearly money was no object.

Joey gaped at Kaiba. "What—what didja just say?" Joey stammered, unable to believe his own eyes. What's wrong with Kaiba? I don't think he's all there. Since when does he drive? He's always in that limo of his!'

"_I said_, HOP IN!" Kaiba raised an eyebrow, resting one arm on top of the steering wheel. "What's with you anyway?"

'Maybe I should just go. He can take me to my house.' Joey thought after thinking through his available options. Nodding, he went around to the passenger side. "I don't understand any of this..." Joey muttered. He had barely buckled in when Kaiba took off, sending Joey against the black leather seat. "GAH! KAIBA, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" The wind whipped at his face as they tore through the streets, heading for Downtown Domino.

"I told you not to call me Kaiba anymore!" Kaiba snapped. "Don't you remember? Call me Blue Eyes." He laughed at Joey's bewildered expression. "What's the matter, pal? I thought you liked to go fast."

"Not this fast!" Joey gazed at Kaiba in awe. What happened to his smart talk? His mastermind intelligence? He wasn't Joey's best friend! Seto Kaiba was Joey's worst enemy! Why wasn't he at work? All of these thoughts raced through Joey's mind, rivaling the speed of the car. Kaiba turned on the radio, rock music blaring out. "Listen, can you take me to the Game Shop?" Joey asked.

"Game Shop? Why do you want to go there?" Kaiba frowned.

"Just take me there! I've gotta find Yugi!"

Kaiba glanced at him strangely. "Yugi's not there anymore. Didn't you know? He moved to Egypt after he won all the Duel Monsters Tournaments in the world. Blast him…" He mumbled.

Joey's eyes went so wide he thought they would fall out. "WHAT? EGYPT?!" Kaiba slammed down on the brakes. Joey was thrown forward but was luckily protected by the seatbelt. "Argh!"

"Hey Blue Eyes." Mai Valentine greeted him, flashing a flirtatious smile.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What is it, Mai? People just don't step out into the middle of the road like that."

"I wanted you to stop just for little ol' me." Mai purred and walked over to the driver's side. "Can you give me ride, handsome?" She murmured seductively in his ear.

Joey let out a cry, feeling betrayed. "MAI!"

"Get in, on Joey's side." Kaiba ordered in annoyance.

Mai grinned and opened the door to Joey's side and pushed him over to Kaiba. "Hi Joey." She greeted him somewhat less enthusiastically. Joey cringed, crammed between the two of them, and then promptly fell into the backseat. "Blue Eyes, can you take me to the salon? I need to get my nails done. I broke one!"

'What's with Mai? She wasn't that mushy all over her appearance. And she definitely did not have a crush on Kaiba!' Joey could smell Mai's exotic perfume and Kaiba's alluring cologne, the scent thickening and almost driving out his oxygen. I need air!' He thought wildly, waving his hands out in front him.

"Oh look! There's Tea and Tristan! HI TEA!" Mai called out, nearly bursting Joey's eardrums. Tea was leaning against Tristan, wrapped in his arms. Both smiled at Mai, returning her greeting as the Porsche whizzed by.

'Holy Toledo! That's weird. I've seen everyone but Serenity, Kaiba's kid brother, Bakura, and Duke. Something tells me I don't wanna know.' They drove on. Joey decided to ask a question, intending for both of them to answer. "Uh, help me out here, guys. My memory has er-gone bad because I, um, I hit my head! Yeah, that's right! I hit my head on the wall when I, uh, woke up this morning. Where's Bakura and Duke?" He waited, knowing that after all he had seen, nothing more could surprise him.

"Have you forgotten?" Mai asked. "Bakura went back to England to become an artist and Duke is helping Mokuba out at Kaiba Corp."

"Eh, why aren't you working at KC, Kaiba, uh, Blue Eyes?" Joey asked cautiously.

"It got boring and too stressful." Kaiba answered, staring straight ahead.

What? Even when things get tough, the Kaiba I know never gives up!' Joey thought, his head spinning. "Mai, where is Serenity?"

"You must've hit your head bad!" Mai declared looking at him oddly. "Serenity went to college already to improve her knowledge of the business of Kaiba Corp. She's going to be marrying Mokuba when they are both adults. And then they're going to have children! Mokuba needs an heir you know…"

"**WHAT**?"

Kaiba nearly swerved the car off the road. "Shout louder, why don't you? I can still hear out of my left ear." He glared at Joey in the rearview mirror. "Buddy! You're making a whole lot of noise to wake the dead! Aren't you happy that we're going to be brothers? In-laws that is…"

"Here's my stop!" Mai cried and Kaiba pulled up to the curb. "Bye Joey. Later Blue Eyes..." She winked at Kaiba who narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"Get me outta here!" Joey tried to get out of the backseat. "This isn't my world!"

"C'mon, Joey." Kaiba pressed the gas pedal. "We're going to the Arcade!"

"No I'm not!" Joey leaped out of the car, rolling on the ground. "Must...find...manhole!" He dashed towards the nearest one, lifting the lid with great difficulty.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba stopped the car. "You're crazy, man."

Joey grunted and pulled harder. Success! "I'll see ya later, Kaiba!" He called cheerfully and fell through the manhole. "GAH! I forgot to use the ladder!" The teen peered up at the manhole. He could hear footsteps so he took off running, anxious to avoid that strange world. He ran and ran until he found another manhole. "This should be the one! It had better be…" He murmured as he climbed the ladder. Pushing open the rusty lid and moving it aside, he quickly discovered he was in a different environment.

There were tall trees all around, barely moving in the hot afternoon sun. Joey sniffed the air. It surprisingly smelled...cleaner. "Well, I guess it's safe to say this isn't Domino City." Joey muttered out loud. "What is with these sewage pipes?!"

"Halt, trespasser!" A man called out and Joey turned to look. "Duke!" He gasped. Duke was dressed in some sort of armor, atop a brown stallion. "What the—! Where am I?"

"You are passing through the King's Forest against the King's order!" Duke glowered down at him. He slipped off the horse and walked over to Joey. "You are under arrest by the law of the King! You must be taken to the King's court where your fate will be decided!" Duke declared and bound Joey's hands with rope. The long end of the rope was attached to the horse. Duke then hoisted himself upon the horse and the horse began to trot slowly whereas Joey had to walk.

"Aw man, this stinks again!" Joey muttered as he followed Duke. "Literally!" He was walking directly behind the horse. He scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Silence, you fool!"

Soon, after many long miles, Joey could see a castle in the distance, surrounded by trees. Mountains were visible behind it with snowy peaks. "Wow..." Joey's breath was taken away, half by the beautiful scenery and the other half by lack of air from walking such a long distance.

The castle was magnificent in its entire splendor. The village people gathered around as Duke entered with Joey behind him. He was a strange sight, all dressed in what was very foreign clothing to them.

"This is the King's castle." Duke indicated with a nod his head.

"No kidding." Joey muttered under his breath.

They entered the castle by crossing the moat and the King was ahead. It was Yami Bakura. "Who is this imbecile?" Yami Bakura demanded, glaring at Joey.

Joey moaned as he saw who was beside Yami Bakura. Tea. She must be his wife or somethin'!' Joey thought. Tea was dressed in a long cream-colored dress while Yami Bakura was dressed in black and silver, making it evident that he could afford to purchase the finest cloth and material around.

"Dragon Master." Yami Bakura commanded. "You will assist me in deciding this scum's demise." A tall young man stepped out from the shadows. It was Kaiba again, dressed in royal navy blue garments, with a hood over his handsome face but his eyes and scowl were visible. The atmosphere seemed to darken with his sudden appearance. "Long have we had a pact with the Dragons because of you, Dragon Master." Yami Bakura began. "I could have this man's head but that would be too quick."

'Too quick!' Joey groaned inwardly as the King's assistants and servants stared at him. He could make out two guards, Tristan and...Yami Yugi? He would have thought Yami Yugi would be the King. Serenity, Mai, and Mokuba were servants to the King and his wife. 'This is a crazy dream! I know it is! In a minute I'm going to wake up and eat a big breakfast and go dueling!' Joey's mind screamed, willing the scene in front of him to disappear. "Uh, King?"

Duke hit Joey's back. "You don't address him like that!" Duke hissed in Joey's ear.

"Ouch! SORRY!" Joey fired back and turned to Yami Bakura. "Eh, your majesty? Can I just go back to my, um, homeland? My, uh, King there needs me!" He babbled, hoping the white-haired King would buy that.

The Dragon Master peered at him from underneath his hood, his icy blue eyes narrowed in pity. He knew Joey was lying. The Dragon Master knew and sensed everything.

Yami Bakura knew as well. "Tell me, what is your King's name?" He smirked, already knowing the name of the nearest settlements and their rulers.

"Uh, King..." Joey nearly blurted out the first word that came to his mind. "Duel—Duemaustor?"

The people in the main hall snickered. Even the King's wife hid her smile.

'Maybe I can make it out of this one by being a comedian!' Joey thought eagerly but before he could say anything more, the Dragon Master spoke.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Sire," The Dragon Master spoke quickly. "But perhaps this man would be best suited as a...meal for my kindred." He sneered at Joey before turning to Yami Bakura. "Kindred" was right. The Dragon Master was rumored to be half man, half dragon.

Yami Bakura nodded. "Very well. Guards! Take this prisoner to the dungeons. His death will be at dawn!" Yami Bakura laughed wickedly as Joey was led away.

"NOOOOO!" Joey screamed as they dragged him down a winding staircase and threw him in a cell. The guards chuckled as they locked the dungeon and left. Joey sighed, leaning against the wall. "How am I gonna find another manhole now?"

"I beg your pardon, but what is a manhole?" A familiar voice broke through the silence.

Joey nearly leapt out of his skin. "Who's there?" He demanded, eyes darting around wildly.

The man inside the cell revealed himself. It was Marik or rather another prisoner of another name. "I have been stripped of my name. I do not know what it is anymore." Marik replied. He offered a faint smile at Joey. "What are you in here for anyway?"

"For trespassing in some stupid forest." Joey answered glumly. "You?"

"I robbed a merchant in order to feed my family. The King is an evil King and he has taxed everyone relentlessly."

"Man, that's cheap!" Joey stood up. "That's ain't fair!"

"Life isn't fair anymore." Marik responded. "But my instincts tell me that you must be rescued from this pit. This is not...your world, is it?"

Joey shook his head wildly. "Sure isn't! I need to find a er- big hole somewhere back in that forest."

"Look." Marik pulled a blanket away from a spot in the corner. "We can escape through here." A hole could be seen, big enough for a full- grown man. "Those guards are dull-witted. They could not even see this hole!" Marik chuckled softly. "It's almost finished. I was planning on making my escape tonight so I have to dig a bit more.

"Awesome!" Joey grinned at the young man. "So, you know the way back to the forest?"

"Yes but we will have to find a horse." Marik answered. "I'll go first." He crawled through the hole and disappeared from view. Joey followed suit, nervous but confident Marik knew where he was going.

'Man, who would've thought I'd see Marik again!' Joey mused as he saw the moonlight at the end of the hole. Marik and Joey were out of the dungeon and just on the outside of the castle, close to the edge of the moat.

"Come! We will go to my home. There is not enough time for me to introduce you for I fear someone knows of our escape already!" Marik led him through the forest until they came to an old stable and small cottage. "This is where I keep one of the most rare horses in the world!" He walked inside leaving Joey standing alone outside.

Soon after, Marik walked out with a beautiful white horse. "It's a Pegasus!" Joey cried, seeing the wings spreading from the horse's lean body.

"We will not ride swiftly but fly high above the clouds!" Marik declared a twinkle of child-like excitement visible in his eyes. He hardly every got to take the horse on flight because he did not want the Pegasus taken away.

'Gee, maybe I've misjudged the guy.' Joey thought as he climbed onto the horse behind Marik.

"Fly!" Marik ordered and the horse leapt into the air, soaring into the clouds.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Master stood on one of the high towers of the castle. "My faithful Dragon..." He murmured as a huge Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared out of nowhere, answering his master's command. "Go and find the white horse among the clouds. Do not let them get away!" He cried as the Dragon let out a roar and flew away, it's great wings creating a strong breeze.

"There's a dragon behind us!" Joey cried out in terror seeing the horrific dragon on their tail. "Hey—it's a Blue Eyes White Dragon! Kaiba must've sent it!"

"I don't know who Kaiba is but I do know the Dragon Master has commanded one of his dragons to attack us!" Marik cried and reared the horse down into the forest. Coincidentally, it was the same place where Joey appeared and the most unbelievable sight could be seen.

The same manhole was there! "Yes!" Joey grinned as he slid down the horse's side. "Thanks! Thanks a lot!"

"You are most welcome!" Marik grinned back and disappeared. "Maybe we'll see each other again someday!" He called back, narrowly escaping the dragon whose attention was now directed at Joey.

"Yeah..." Joey said softly. "EEP!" He sprinted towards the open manhole. "Domino City, here I come!" He shouted as he fell down the dark hole, the Dragon's fire missing him by inches.

Joey found himself in the same street before he had fallen into the open manhole. He sighed in relief and headed home. "Man, that was freaky. What happened?"

"Joey! Where were you?" Tea asked as she and her friends surrounded his desk at school. "Serenity and I forgot something at your house and we went back and you weren't there!"

Joey blinked and saw his friend's worried faces. "I'm glad you're all my pals!" He grinned and looked around for Kaiba. Kaiba's back to normal. That was the scariest dream yet! Him being my best friend...and Mai must be back to normal as well!' Joey thought happily. He saw Marik sitting in the back of the classroom. Nobody tried to be his friend. Even Yugi and Tea for they were still a little scared of him even though he was no longer a threat to them. "Hey guys, excuse me for a moment." Joey got up and walked over to Marik. "Hey Marik. We haven't been properly introduced..."

Part II

Joey tossed and turned in bed. It was the night after the odd night he had experienced...the night before. Serenity was home, sleeping as well down the hall in her bedroom. Outside, it was raining and lightning tore through the sky, thunder four seconds later.

Finally, he got out of bed to get a glass of warm milk. He had an uneasy feeling and he really wanted to sleep it off. Things would probably be better in the morning. He reached the kitchen and opened the fridge. Light from the fridge filled the kitchen. "Where's that milk...?" Joey said aloud drowsily. He found it and closed the fridge and bumped into the table. "Ouch! I shoulda turned on the light!" Joey mumbled and felt the wall for the light switch. He flicked it on and gasped at what he saw.

"Hello peasant." A familiar cold voice sneered. It was the Dragon Master or otherwise known as Seto Kaiba to Joey.

"You!" Joey pointed a finger at him. "You—you're not real! You were only a dream! How can you be here? I knew I shouldn't have eaten that ice cream and pickle before bed!"

"Silence!" The Dragon Master held out his hand in front of Joey and it slowly returned to beneath his navy blue cloak which still covered his face save for the evil glint in his eyes. "You have committed the crime of trespassing and escaping dungeon orders from the King. You miraculously eluded my Dragon but you will not this time!" He vowed.

Some barely audible strange words came out of his mouth, his clear blue eyes suddenly glowing brighter with a treacherous, cunning glimmer. His voice became louder.

"Whoa..." Joey backed up against the wall, leaning against the light switch. The lights were gone now and lightning flashed through the window, showing the shadow of something great and massive. It was gone as quick as the lightning. "GAH! What was that?" Joey exclaimed, unsure of what to do.

"Just to prove my superiority and magnificence, I will send one of my younger dragons." The Dragon Master responded, seemingly done with his chanting.

"I'm outta here!" Joey pushed past him and headed for the backdoor. Suddenly something struck him. "Serenity!" He cried and turned to go back up the stairs, trying to push out the somewhat insane laughter coming from the kitchen.

"You cannot escape me this time..." The Dragon Master murmured, smirking.

Joey opened the door to Serenity's room who had awoken. "Joey, what's going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, looking worried.

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here!" Joey shouted and grabbed her by the arm. "I wonder if Marik is here with his horse!" Joey murmured under his breath.

"Where are we going?" Serenity cried as they ran down the stairs heading for the backdoor. "Who's here?" She had heard the laughter and suddenly it stopped.

"Uh oh." Joey and Serenity stepped onto the back porch, the rain quickly drenching them.

The Dragon Master appeared in front of them. "Behold! My Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The mighty Red Eyes appeared, roaring, fire shooting into the air. "Black Dragon..." There was an eerie silence despite the pitter-patter of rain. "Finish them off." The Dragon Master commanded.

"NO!" Joey and Serenity, screaming, ran away from their house and made their way to the streets.

"Where can we hide?" Serenity asked, sobbing.

"Nowhere!" Joey replied, looking around frantically. "If we hide somewhere, that Red Eyes will blast the place!"

Meanwhile, the Dragon Master decided to summon another Dragon from his legion of kindred. "Golden Green-eyed Dragon, I summon thee..." He whispered and began chanting lowly in the Dragon tongue. Lightning filled the sky and it stayed there until the silhouette of a beast was visible...

Joey and Serenity ran as hard as they could, the Dragon on their tail. It was hard for the Dragon to catch them for they kept ducking in between alleys and trees. Joey squinted and saw that they were coming close to Ryou Bakura's home. "We might lose the Dragon there if he can't see us!" Joey declared, knowing full well that the Dragon was having difficulty in catching its prey. He also gave no thought to the possible fact that Bakura might be there, the real one that is.

"What are you doing out in the rain?" A person had stepped out in front of them. "Yikes!"

The Wheeler siblings collided with the third person.

Joey sputtered, "Yugi!" He cried. Wait—if everyone from my nightmare is coming back...' "I thought you were in Egypt!" Joey hoped it was the normal Yugi.

"I decided to come back."

Joey's heart sank as he realized it was not the real Yugi. This Yugi had the same hair but he wore a beige outdoor adventure outfit. His skin was tanned and he wore glasses. "You're not the real Yugi!"

"What do you mean I'm not the real Yugi?" The Yugi duplicate asked. "Of course I'm the real Yugi!"

"Joey!" Serenity shrieked as they saw TWO dragons flying overhead, preparing to release fire upon the trees.

"Dragons!" The Yugi clone gasped and then smiled in awe. "Where's my camera!" He reached for his pack, digging around for this camera.

Joey nearly went insane. "**CAMERA**?" He repeated in a high pitched voice. "Come on!" He gripped Serenity's hand and left the Yugi clone that was trying to find the dragons in his viewfinder.

"Maybe we can make it into Bakura's house without them seeing us!" Joey grunted as his foot hit a small rock. After all, he only had socks on.

They reached the door safely unbeknownst to the two Dragons. Joey banged on the door and it was answered almost immediately but it was not who they expected. It was worse.

"Well, well, the criminal returns to the scene of the crime!" Yami Bakura, the "King" snickered but then frowned. "Waitaminute, this isn't the scene of the crime..."

"See ya!" Joey and Serenity turned around and ran down the empty street.

All of a sudden, the Dragon Master appeared cackling. "So you thought you could escape so easily!" He pulled back his hood revealing his wet dark brown hair, rain droplets pouring down his face, his crystal blue eyes bright. His eyes were sort of slanted like Yami Bakura's own eyes. Behind him in the sky were the two Dragons, the golden one holding the Yugi clone in his talons. The Yugi clone was unbelievably still fumbling around with his camera and he didn't seem to realize where he was. The Dragon Master laughed again as Yami Bakura came trotting up on a black horse. "My King, you have arrived just in time for the destruction of this underling..."

"Not before he releases my wife's servant." Yami Bakura demanded, seeing Serenity.

Joey let go of his sister. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. "Go Serenity. You'll be safer." He knew it would be useless to argue. "They want me."

"Joey!" Serenity was thrown against the horse as Yami Bakura tied her two hands together. "No, help me, Joey!"

"Destroy him!" The Dragon Master ordered and fire came out of the Red Eyes, heading straight for Joey.

"JOEY!!!!" Serenity screamed. "JOOOEEYYY!"

Joey opened his eyes and found himself in his bed. Sunlight streamed through his curtains.

"Joey!" Serenity frowned.

"Serenity!" Joey looked around.

"I was yelling for you! I wanted to know if you would like pancakes." Serenity said in a much calmer tone.

"Huh? Oh yeah...sure." Serenity cast him an odd look and then left his room. Joey glanced around and spotted his Duel Monster's deck on the floor. "My Red Eyes!" He exclaimed and quickly flipped through the cards for the black dragon. "Ah, there it is!" He gazed at it in relief.

Suddenly the eyes glowed a bright red. "AH!" Dropping the card, Joey blinked several times and rubbed his eyes. "I must've imagined that! Maybe it was the sun or something." He dropped the card on the floor and left the room, already smelling pancakes.

He knew it was his over active imagination.

Or was it?

The eyes grew red again.


End file.
